Garfield: The Search for Pooky
by LemonySnicket-II
Summary: Garfield's beloved Pooky is lost...so he has to go to the Big City and bring him home!
1. Lost: One Pooky

Garfield: The Search for Pooky  
  
  
Garfield the cat, height 2 ft, weight...well let's just say he was well fed...very well fed, walked down a road in the middle of a purple mist. He looked down at the sparkly yellow road. He bent down and it smelled like...it smelled just like butterscotch! Garfield broke off a piece of the road and munched on it contently. " We could use some roads like this back home", he said.   
The fat cat went into a clearing and the ground began to shake. Garfield looked up and said, " The broad that lives next door must be nearby."  
Then out of the blue a giant slice of pizza emerged from the mist. It was followed by a enormous Bratwurst! Garfield wasn't afraid, because if there was something he knew about...it was food! He leapt through the air and bit the pizza right on the edge. Garfield chewed but spat it out quickly, "Ew! Black Olives and Anchovies! My worst enemies...Drat! How am I supposed to defeat them if I can't eat them?"  
He lunged for the bratwurst and as he bit he winced. " Blah, Sauerkraut! That's something I won't even touch. Garfield knew he was in trouble. The only thing he had to defend himself with was his best friend Pooky. But Pooky had a full stomach and couldn't eat either! The two foods closed in. Closer...closer...and closer and then...  
  
"AAAAARRRRGGGGH!!", Garfield shouted as he woke up. He looked at his beside alarm clock. It read 11:15 am.   
"Rats, that stupid dream woke me up early!", he slowly got himself out of bed. The floor was freezing and Garfield was alternating feet as he made his way to the kitchen. He passed by Jon's calendar, and then he stopped and looked again. It couldn't be, could it? No, not today! It was a Monday and Garfield hates that day more than anything. He jumped up onto the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee. It was like ice. The day was not going very well for Garfield so far, but he hoped things would look up a bit after some TV. Maybe if he watched the Binky the Clown Show he would feel a bit better. He sat in his favorite chair and flipped on the television and the unthinkable happened. Instead of Binky the Clown, The Buddy Bears were on. Garfield couldn't stand those bears so he turned the TV off and went to see what Odie was up to, but as soon as he got out of the chair there was a knock at the door. Garfield drug himself across the carpet and answered the door. He wished he hadn't. There in front of him sat Nermal, the self-declared cutest cat in the world.   
"Hello, Garfield! It's me Nermal the cutest kitty cat in the whole entire world! You're so lucky I'm here to visit, and today you're extra lucky because I'll be visiting for 2 months!"  
" I'm so lucky I could shoot myself", Garfield said under his breath. Nermal skipped in and went to the backyard. Garfield could hear Odie barking so he figured he might as well use this time productively since both of the people he despised more than anything. He decided to go find Pooky and play with him until Jon got home and fed him. Garfield walked to his bed and looked under his blanket but Pooky wasn't there. He had been Bear-Napped!! He looked all over the backyard and he couldn't find anything but a pile of dirt that Odie had obviously dug up earlier. While walking through the kitchen he bumped into Nermal.   
"What are you doing Garfield?"  
"I'm looking for my poor lost Pooky, he could be freezing, or starving...who knows?!"  
"Well good luck", Nermal said and skipped away giggling.  
" Well I guess I'll have to go to the city and find Pooky myself!" Garfield said and he packed a knapsack made with his blanket. He put in one apple and a flashlight. He went out the kitty door and started his quest to bring Pooky home.  
  
  
Coming Soon: Chapter Two- Please R&R and tell me what you think!  



	2. The Search Begins

Garfield: The Search for Pooky- Part 2  
  
Garfield the cat slammed the front door behind as he walked down the front yard's walkway. The pavement was almost too hot to walk on but that didn't stop Garfield. He was on a mission to retrieve Pooky and nothing could stop him now. He looked both ways before crossing the street...nothing. Garfield walked across the street and began to walk down to the bus stop. He waited behind an old woman and when the huge gray bus came to a stop, Garfield hid behind the old woman's bags and snuck onto the bus.   
  
The ride was long and tedious. Garfield wondered if it would ever end. It was hot that day but as he looked out of the window he noticed the clouds darkening. It wasn't a good sign, not for a cat anyway. Garfield laid his head back onto the seat and just as he fell asleep the bus came to a screeching halt. It threw Garfield to the floor of the bus with a loud FOOMP! He peeled himself off the floor and said to himself, "What else should I expect from a Monday?"  
The cat sneaked off the bus in the same manner he got on with. He walked out of the bus and looked up...it was more amazing that he realized. Garfield was in New York City. His eyes were full of wonder, but there wasn't time for that...there was no telling where Pooky could be and how much time Garfield had left to find him. The fat cat started down the street but got lost in the crowd. He got thrown from the group and fell into Central Park, he rolled through a flock of pigeons and fortunately was able to stop himself before he fell into the lake. Garfield sat in a moment of silence and awe as he looked around the huge park and said, "Wow! I can't believe I'm in New York City!", then he fell into a more solemn tone, " I've never been this far from my litter box before."  



End file.
